Consequences
Consequences is a community in New Mexico. It encompasses the southern part of the Pre-War town of Truth or Consequences, and has also incorporated the Pre-War town of Williamsburg. It borders the town of Truth on the north. History Pre-War: The town of Consequence lays on the foundations of Truth or Consequences, which was built when the Elephant Butte Damn was being constructed. It was called Hot Springs at the time, but by some strange Pre-War ritual the name was changed to Truth or Consequences. It prospered as many other cities did, until the Great War. When the bombs dropped, a small Chinese nuke hit the outskirts of the town, killing thousands. Post-War: The town of Truth or Consequences was populated by various individuals. Most of them were survivors and tribals, who either did not enjoy the risky life in Albuquerque ruins nor the Inquisitors at Las Cruces. When Caesar's Legion came, the town became a Safe Haven for many people escaping yet again Albuquerque and Las Cruces. This time including fleeing raiders and tribals who had lived in Albuquerque since the formation of Truth or Consequences, and Mexican Catholics trying to save themselves. The locals drowned in the cultures of the migrants for they had no strong idea of one at the time. With the sudden rush of immigration from North and South, the town of Truth or Consequences became unstable, trying to calm the tremendous population. Not only that, but a big migration of ghouls came from the Mescalero Reservation, apparently originating from a Ghoul Community in Roswell. Many different ideas came from people, the only thing they could've agreed on was kicking the Legion out of New Mexico, after that, nothing else solved without huge arguments and speeches. The town eventually had to divide itself to Truth and Consequences in 2275, and the towns were divided by a junk wall on the Main Ave. This crisis was named "The Lady Balance Divide", named after a now-destroyed statue of a Lady Balance near the City Clerk Building. Culture Consequence supports the Mexican Catholics and the Former Inquisitors, and believes that the community should head south to kick back the Legion. Consequences became bilingual due to the Spanish-speaking folk, and Spanish-English dialects have ever started to appear. Many buildings in Consequences have been remade as religious grounds, and the main church of Consequences lays in the New Mexico State Veterans Home. Former Inquisitors are usually seen with fear and suspicion due to their past, and due to this they were exiled to Williamsburg. Inquisitors now go by the name of "The True Catholic Society", most norms were unchanged except they had to put themselves to size. The TCS banned acts of violence in the name of the Lord and Christianity, but this is not enough to let the Mexican Catholics trust them. Unlike Truth, Consequences never had an influx of Mescalero Ghouls. Economy Consequences, much like Truth, is constantly bullied and blocked from caravans by The Legion. Consequences can only get help from small Catholics rebel communities in the south. Mescalero Ghouls have refused to trade with Consequences as they do not possess any ghoul communities worth defending. Government Consequences is ruled by the Consequent Assembly, who combines various ideologies from the Catholics and the Former Inquisitors. Only a few politicians exist, and most of them have it as a part-time job. The hierarchy is rough and somewhat undefined, but it can keep itself alive. Layout Consequences Shanty: Consequences Shanty is the main part of Consequences. It extends to all of what was once the southern part of Truth or Consequences. Most of the population lives there, and is usually pestered by Truth people near the junk walls. Williamsburg: Williamsburg is where the True Catholic Society operates. Williamsburg was tasked by the Consequence government to take responsibility of the roads down south, where the caravans operate. This task is the only thing that keeps the Former Inquisitors from being exiled. Category:Communities Category:Places